Witch
|spawn= Overworld |Score = 5 |Damage = 5-20 Hearts |drop = Up to 6 (in all of the following): Up to 1 of either Instant Health Potion Regeneration Potion Fire Resistance Potion Water Breathing Potion Potion of Swiftness (one at a time) |techname=witch }}A Witch is a ranged mob, added in 1.4.2 - The Pretty Scary Update.https://twitter.com/Dinnerbone/status/246183173145387008 Witches are hostile and are found mostly in swamp biomes wandering around their houses. When a witch gets hit by a player, they begin to viciously attack them with splash potions. Witches also have the ability to regenerate health. It fires splash potions of weakness, slowness, poison, and instant harming to weaken a player so it makes it easier to attack a player. Because of this, a player's armor is rendered useless, regardless of the armor's material and/or enchantments. Spawning Since 1.7.2, witches now spawn naturally, though they are rarer than Endermen. Before this update, they could only be found in witch huts. They also spawn when a villager is struck with lightning. Fighting A witch relies on using harmful potions, such as poison, for ranged attack. The best way to fight a witch is to get in close and not let it get away. Keep hitting it, and they will fall quickly. Damage must be consistently dealt to a witch in order to kill it, as it has the ability to use healing potions to regenerate health. Another effective way is to take it out with a bow, as a player will outrange the witch's splash potions. As with melee fighting, a constant barrage of arrows must be maintained to ensure the witch cannot continually drink health potions. Trivia *The witch is the one of a few hostile (if they are in a raid) ranged mobs found in the Overworld, the others being skeletons, strays, evokers, and illusioners (in 1.12).https://twitter.com/Dinnerbone/status/246183485675540480 *The witch has an animation involving its nose. *A witch will only drop a potion if it is killed while holding/drinking one. The types of potions that can be dropped include: fire resistance, instant healing, regeneration, swiftness, or water breathing. *The witch is the second gender specific mob in Minecraft, the first being the Ender Dragon. *As of 15w49a/1.9, witches now make sounds. *Witches are the only mob that uses potions to attack and heal themselves and others. *A witch's nose magically wiggles. *A witch's texture is a texture that is worked off from the villager. *Witches have mouths, but they are very tiny. It can be seen if they decide to drink a potion. *A villager will turn into a witch if struck by lightning. However, witches do not attack villagers. **If a baby villager is struck by lightning, they will still become an adult witch. *In 1.14, witches will spawn and become part of Illager Raids. And will support illagers with healing potions. Despite being part on raids, they will not attack villagers. **In the same update, witches were formerly neutral to the player and were wearing a hood. Sadly, this feature has been reverted due to it being an unintentional change. *A player can change what a witch is holding with the /replaceitem command. **By using this command, the witch in question will appear to drink something by raising its nose. The witch's face will be stuck like this until it drinks a potion. Gallery Video MINECRAFT Snapshot 12w38b - The witches nose References Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Overworld Category:Entity Category:1.4.2 Category:Humans Category:Predator Mobs